1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dispensing systems and methods. In particular, the present invention relates to dispensing systems and methods in which a plurality of items may be dispensed, such that dispensed items may be directed to containers or diverted away from containers depending upon a measured physical characteristic of each of the dispensed items.
2. Description of Related Art
In known dispensing systems and methods, a dispenser may receive and dispense a plurality of items. For example, a known dispenser may receive a plurality of items on an item-receiving surface, direct the items from the item-receiving surface to dispensing paths positioned around the item-receiving surface, and dispense the items from the dispensing paths. Moreover, known dispensing systems may count each dispensed item, so that predetermined quantities of items may be directed to containers, e.g., packages, boxes, bottles, jars, cans, bowls, plates, pans, and the like.
However, known dispensing systems may dispense items that are out-of-specification, i.e., items that have a measured physical characteristic that is greater than or less than a predetermined range of physical characteristics for that item. If within a plurality of items to be dispensed, some items have a physical characteristic that is greater than or less than a predetermined range of physical characteristics for that item, a problem may arise in maintaining a quality of items dispensed to each container. For example, known dispensing systems may receive and dispense out-of-specification items, i.e., items having a volume, density, or weight that is greater than or less than a predetermined range of volumes, densities, or weights for that particular item. If within a plurality of items to be dispensed, some of the items are “out-of-specification”, known dispensers may dispense the out-of-specification items to containers. Thus, containers may have one or more items, the measured physical characteristic of which is greater than or less than a predetermined range of physical characteristics for that item.